Of Love & War
by XDuskLightDawn
Summary: On the snowy battle field, blood is split. The mage always by his side has now gone missing in the chaos of war. Soren searches, trying to keep that promise to her alive. "My Protection to you is forever." Soren X Ilyana FE. Path of Radiance 1shot


A/N: This is a Illyana X Soren fan fiction. It takes place, sometime in the 20 chapters, in the snow field battles. It is told by Soren.

Just as a note, their classes are

Soren: sage

Illyana: sage

Oscar: Paladin

Ike: Lord

Boyd: Warrior

Enjoy!

* * *

_The icy wind blew in my face, sending daggers into my nerves. My cloak blew furiously, the cold reaching my body, making me shiver quickly. I gripped my Elwind book tighter, the pages flickering beneath me. _

_My eyes searched the battle field before me. Daein solders, decked in red armor danced in my vision, entangling in the white wind around us, their weapons glistening from the fallen flakes of icy snow. _

_To my side was my fellow mage, Illyana. Fear was plain across her face, as the wind whipped around her long cloak. Her eyes met with mine, if flashing a help me sign . Her hair was coming undone slowly, and the straggling pieces were flying around her face, giving her a sweet, innocent look. Like she was a child, along with me…._

I nodded to her, giving her arm a little squeeze, I swear she blushed. She smiled, then looked ahead. "Soren, we'll make it, won't we?" She whispered to me sweetly.

I nodded, half smiling to her. "_Yes, I promise."_

Ahead of me, was Ike, his face stern, he turned to look at his mercenary group one last time, before nodding in approval for an attack. In his face, I always saw his father's. His golden cloak whipped furiously in the wind as he raised his sword. "In the name of Crimea!" Ike shouted, before launching forward.

"_In the name of Crimea" _I whispered, letting a puff of hot white air escape my lips.

I dashed to the side quickly. I, being a mage was never one for the hand-on hand combat. I preferred the sneak attack to Ike's style, I think that's why he's kept me for so long. As I fled to the side, I heard the clanging of the metal swords together. I knew Ike had made his way up to their leader, this would be a short lived battle.

Until I heard the loud pounding of foot steps behind me, did I stop running.

As I turned my heart thumped under my cloak, and it wasn't from running. Fear plummeted in my stomach, and for once. I was actually afraid of dying. "Soren, what's the plan?" The voice said, in huffed un-even breaths.

Calamity washed over me as I turned on my heel. Before me was Oscar. He was sitting proudly on his horse, he was a paladin now. His weapon, a poleax was dripping with a bright crimson. My stomach lurched, why did he leave his position? How many lives had he taken?

"I'm over here to see if any mages are hiding out, the army likes to hide them from us." I responded, trying to cancel the sight of the blood from my thoughts.

Oscar nodded, looking ahead, his eyes followed, as he watched Ike take down another body, pulling his sword from their stricken abdomens, blood spilling endlessly on the white blanket of the ground.

"Is Illyana doing the same then, but on the other side ?" Oscar asked innocently, the rising sun gleaning on his face. My stomach plummeted at the words that Illyana had gone off on her own. "This was not the plan? I started, (I hadn't even noticed her not behind me as usual.) my voice cracking. Oscar's eyes met with mine, equaling in the fear that rushed inside of us. "She's gone off on her own then?" Oscar said darkly.

I nodded, he gasped.

"Illyana, on her own?!" He shouted.

"Hush!" I barked, jabbing a finger to his lips. "You can't let them know that!"

Oscar nodded. "Should we then?" He said, motioning to the area Illyana probably dashed odd to. I nodded. "Please back me up Oscar?" I asked, walking ahead. Oscar picked me up, hoisting me atop the horse mid step, as we both rushed off to the side woods. The clanging and screaming of men had only lessened as we entered the woods. Our footsteps were hushed, we had left the horse behind. I was ahead of Oscar, trying to keep my eyes peeled. I searched the dark woods for anything. I was desperate to find my little fellow mage. I felt Oscar stop, as he let a gasp escape his own lips. I turned to what he was looking at. From the trees we watched as a lowly solder plummet his sword into the abdomen of an un-uniformed , short body. My first instinct was to run, my mind would have to catch up later. I was hoping Oscar would follow.

Hot tears escaped my eyes, I knew imminently who had fallen. The short victim fell to the floor, I could hear her gasps. I could almost hear the slowing of her heart, if I could hear anything over my own. "Damn you!" I screamed, casting my book to the ground, this was not a time for spells. I glanced down to meet with Illyana's glazing eyes. She was on the ground, the surrounding snow around her was turning a bright red. I saw tears mixing with sweat as the color drained from her. _"Soren.."_ she choked out. Before closing her eyes weakly.

I fought back tears as hard as I could, gritting my teeth together, my fists shaking. Just moments before Illyana was smiling, blushing, standing before me. My heart turned colder than the air outside.

"Speak your name mage, which side do you stand for." Illyana's attacker spoke boldly. My body shook with anger, and I fought the urge to scream. Aside from me was a dead Daein solder, a sword sticking out of his bloodied abdomen. My eye caught this, as my body inched closer to an available weapon.

" I said, speak your side, or I will cut you down." The man said again, raising his sword, covered in Illyana's fresh, blood. I saw his arm that he held his sword with was black like it had been burnt. I know this kind of burn only came from magic. So Illyana had at least put up a fight?

"I shall tell you what side I am on." I said. The solder did not wait, he drew his sword, pulling it near my head.

I retaliated back, When he came down he left his abdomen open, which I sliced with my sword. I might not be a swordsman, but being along side of Ike all these years has been beneficial to me as well. I felt the cold blade slice through his skin, I felt its impact as the blood spewed from his mouth. I felt the sobs swelling from my chest, the tears running down my cheeks. The breaking of my heart inside myself. I with my own hands, had taken a life.

I cast the swords away, collapsing aside of my fellow mage, her dormant face was the only thing that met mine before all was black.

"_Soren, it's all over now."_ a voice said grimly.

"_Ike?"_….

I awoke in a bed. The familiar scents met with me, awaking me at once. I was back at the base. I rose from under the warm covers. Their was no blood around me, nor any cuts or scratches. The cold met with me immediately, and I do not mean just the temperature. I felt as if my heart was a solid block of ice.

My eyes trailed across the room to another body, tucked in a bed, laying dormant next to the window. The ice in my chest melted for a moment, as I rushed to the bedside to whom I hoped I would see.

In the bed. Burred in the covers was the little Illyana. Her face was pallid, her lips lost all of their color. Her warm lips..she still looked as beautiful as the day we met.

I touched her forehead, then sliding down, caressing her plump cheek. She was ice cold. I stopped at her neck, resting my fingers against the warm nape of her neck. A little pulse beat against my fingers. I was as shocked as any would be, letting in a gasp of air. I knelt before her, tears now streaming down my face, little sobs rising in my chest. My throat felt like acid had been poured down it.

A cold rush of air raced into the room, feeling as if my tears were going to freeze. Illyana did not move, she remained expressionless, her face growing more and more pail..more..dead.

_"I'd failed her.."_

"Soren?"

A voice asked quietly. I rose my head, whipping it around to see Ike standing in the doorway. He looked bold, but grim. His presence always seemed to command attention. I looked at him desperately, for I hoped his lips would carry the answer I'd been waiting for. My red rimmed eyes, gazing into his soul.

"She was hurt, Rhys is un-sure about her condition. Only time will tell, I'm sorry Soren." he stated.

It wasn't the answer I was seeking, but at least I received news of her. Bless Rhys.

I managed to fake a smile. "Thank you Ike."

Ike was not pleased with my expression.

"Soren, she was a good mage. I don't know if I'd be strong enough to protect her. It was a blessing that she made it this far with us, I know she was happy while she stayed." Ike said sadly.

I hated the fact, he was counting her out, already.

"I agree, but I always promised her I would protect her. I meant that as forever, and I plan on keeping that one for her." I said, trying not to glare at him.

Ike nodded. "That's very noble Soren." I nodded. Ike left before more words were expressed.

As he left, as if on cue, Illyana sucked in breath, her face of dormancy became one of pain.

I rushed to her, my feet making a loud patting on the floor. I grasped her hand, mine shaking. She then became blank, falling back to the bed, exhaling. I watched, her chest never rose back.

I felt the end catching up to me. "Illyana, please don't.." I whispered, resting my head next to hers. the color was fading once more. I felt something heavy on my neck. I reached down my robe as a flicker of hope, or one last chance to make Illyana happy fell into my mind. I grasped a necklace, taking it off my neck, placing it around Illyana's cold neck.

It was a silver dragon, holding a emerald jewel. It was my father's, who had given it to my mother as a token of his lover for her. My mother gave it to me, before she perished. I have kept it around my neck since, always cherished. It's somewhat of a family heirloom.

I figured at a time of this, giving it to Illyana was appropriate. As I place the necklace around her neck, she took in more air. My hopes rose once more. If she would perish here, I don't know if my hope would ever rise again. Her hands moved, her tiny fingers cupping the necklace. I felt my word turn right-side up once more.

Her eyes opened, meeting mine, a smile and a blush across her face. She began to squeak out my name but I broke off her pained words by pressing my lips into hers. I felt the heat rush back to her body. My hand around hers, on the necklace, on her now racing heart. I felt the life again around us. Like I had felt death around us the day of that battle.

Once I released her, I looked back up at her lighted, (a tiny weak) face.

"Soren, I-" She started, the blush hadn't left her face, which I was relived of.

"Illyana, I told you, I would forever keep a promise of protection of you." I stated.

She giggled, reaching for me. I leaned in closer, taking another kiss from her now, lively lips.

Even if both were to die here, it would only make our life of war, finally at peace.

I could hear Rhys and Ike in the doorway whispering softly. "I think she will make it." Rhys said softly, I could feel the sweet smile on his lips.

"I Somehow knew she'd make it to the end." Ike said, softly. "I know he'd never let her go."  


* * *

_**End! I Hope you enjoyed. I was playing fire emblem and this story came to me. I wanted to make it war appropriate and what really happens or could happen. This is my first Fire Emblem fan fiction, but not my first fan fiction. More will come.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please**_

_**Read and Review! Please? **_


End file.
